Rhydian at Devon
by StaceyInWolfbloodWorld
Summary: What if Maddy and her parents didn't went to the wild.What if the went to Devon instead of the is is based 3 years will be awsome if you read this but you don't have to :).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys my name is stacey i just started today and i hope you guys i like it**

Rhydian Pov  
It's my 18 birthday today i wish Maddy was this my chance to find her that's all i ask to find her..she's the best thing that's ever happen to me i love her she's the one that i want the only one.  
_Shannon_-Rhydian!  
She shouted trying to cut off what i was thinking of  
_Tom_-Blow!  
I saw him holding a chocolate cake that says 'Happy B-Day Rhydian' which i love.  
I blew the flames as fast as i can cause i hated the fire when i was finish they cheered and i just stand there looking a little embarrassed.  
_Tom_-Present time!  
She gave me a little rectangle box i started opening it  
_Me_-You guys didn't have to gi-  
I stand there shocked and in my hands a train ticket to Axminster in Devon.  
_Shan_-it's from all of us we know you wanted to find Maddy  
_Me_-But how did you know where she was  
_Tom_-We were her best friends since we were small and we knew she only had a cousin in Axminter  
_Me_-thanks guys  
I hugged them  
_Me_-Does my foster mom know?!  
_Shan_-yup and you better hurry cause your going tomorrow!  
I put on a big smile that hurt my face but i didn't care cause i never felt like this since jimmi fell down the stairs or got beaten by a girl or when i asked Maddy out on a date.

**NEXT DAY**  
I'm at the station and it's really quiet i went to my laptop that my foster mom gave me for my birthday it was Mac.I went to youtube and watched someone play games like Minecraft,Sims,The Beyond,Fez and some random games.

**FEW MINUTES LATER**  
I'm here in Axminster!Ok i believe that shannon said they live in Uplyme Rd 86.I arrived here i knocked at the door and this girl opened it she looked about 16 or 17."I'm can i help you?"she says  
_Me_-Hello i'm Rhydian Morris..i'm Maddy's friend  
Girl-ohh Rhydian Morris..Maddy talks about you all the time..ohh yea my name is Ariana Smith..come in  
_Me_-Where's Maddy?  
_Ariana_-She's at work  
_Me_-What does she do  
_Ariana_-she works at a restaurant  
_Me_-She's a waiter?  
I raised an eyebrow while i sat down  
_Ariana_-nope she's a lead guitarist in her band umm do you want tea or coffee?  
_Me_-coffee please...what about your parents or Maddy's parents?  
She gave me my coffee and she sat down in the couch  
_Ariana_-my parents are buying food with mads parents.  
Then we heard the door shut "I'm home!"i voiced just echoed to the living room.  
"Aria have you seen my-"i stood up and she stood there shocked i can see she has a guitar case and she has eyeliner on with a little wing in the end and she wears lipstick.


	2. Note

**_Hey guys a quick note that i'm _****Asian****_ i just moved to the _****UK****_ this year so that's why my grammar is that bad but i'm learning and i hope you guys will stop judging my grammar and i might do a chapter today or tomorrow or any day i'm free cause i'm really busy cause i have to go to church then my tutor and tomorrow school and the day after that then the day after that and yeeaaa thank you soo much for reading chapter one_**

_**-Stacey**_


	3. Chapter 2-Who's Eddie

**_Hey guys I'm back so thank you for the people who supported me and her you go_**

Maddy Pov  
I stood there shock i can't Believe he's here.I dropped my guitar on the floor and ran to his arms i cried in his chest hopefully I didn't stain my mascara on his t-shirt i looked to his eyes and I smiled but laughed he smiled back."Maddy i love you"  
"I love you too" then lean down and kissed me.

Ariana Pov  
"Ok...I'm just gonna go"I said awkwardly.I slowly walked out of the living room and into my room,I wished my boyfriend was like that but he's away with his mother

Rhydian Pov  
We broke up and then a guy with brown hair came in"ohh sorry i just needed  
Maddy 's help"  
"Be there in minute"she slowly walked out of the room "who's he" i asked  
"My...cousin"I was suspicious when she paused  
"I'll be back" she said walking out.I quickly went by the door i heard their conversaision.  
Maddy-Eddie what do you want?  
Eddie-i need help in this  
Maddy-Chloe had 7 apples and Harry had 3 more apples,how many Harry had?...7+3=  
Eddie-10  
Maddy-yup  
"_I think he's home schooled_" i thought  
Eddie-Really I'm your cousin  
Maddy-i can't tell him who you are  
Eddie-why?  
Maddy-it just feel weird saying who you are really i didn't even told anyone who you are only me parents  
Eddie-I just care about you  
"_Maddy's cheating on me_"I thought.i slowly walked away from the door sat on the couch and I put on my headphones cause i don't wanna hear any thing anymore.

Maddy Pov  
"Eddie i know you care but I don't want anyone knowing your my brother"...

_**DUN DUNN DUNNN  
Will Rhydian break up with Maddy after he said that?or will he stay with her until she confess?Who's Ariana's boyfriend?Well find out next time...  
So I needed help for what Maddy's band name,I was thinking the roses or your suggestion soo this just short one cause I'm busy you know  
Peace out  
-Stacey**_

**{SPOILER}**

_**Ariana's boyfriend is someone Rhydian knows it's not Tom!**_

_**hehehehehehe you don't know who it is but if you wanna guess write it**_


	4. Chapter 3-?

_**Hey guys soo I'm back and I have been loving side effects from AwsomenessTv and it has a little part of it in here soo yeeaa**_  
Maddy Pov  
"Well I gotta go"I said turning to the door."k"i slowly heard him say.  
"Heya"I said sitting next to him "hey"he says back but I can't help to notice but he look sad."What's wrong?"I asked with a frown in my face as he puts down his headphones."Wellll...umm...i kinda promise Shan to give you something but I lost it"  
I think he's covering up something _NOW_ i know he _IS_ hiding something."it's okay"i played along then my mom and dad came in."uumm..hey mom and dad"I said  
"I can see Rhydian visited us i thought you were attacked well Rhydian nice to see you again"  
"You too mrs smith"he gave a weak wave to them.  
"Well you're lucky we have a spare room"dad said  
Then we ate dinner this and that and that this and finally we went to bed

MORNING  
Rhydian Pov  
I woke up from that stupid alarm i REALLY hate mornings and to top it off i have to go to school.I slowly walked down stairs and i see Maddy's aunt cooking  
"Good morning Rhydian Maddy already left to practice for the play"  
"Okkkk"I ate breakfast changed and Maddys parents took me to her school.  
I quickly looked around and then a guy came to me  
"New here"he asked I nodded he laughed "soo what brings you here?are you a traveller or are you fostered"  
"Non of your business"i pushed him out of my way gosh he reminds me of jimmy.  
I can smell Maddy I opened the door and find them in the dinner table with plastic cups and plates and spoons,forks and knives.I can see Maddy leaning on a pretend door and then this guy started talking "SIT DOWN" Maddy sat down with her hands in her forehead and this boy started gently hitting cups with knive then music stated playing

It's been a bad day  
_A really really bad day  
"I'll kick you in your balls" kinda day_

_I lied  
I cried  
I was paralysed_

_Defied  
Denied  
I realised_

_Confide  
I tried  
Traumatised_

_I made this mess  
I heard one word  
Just open up  
Scream shout and curse  
Youre just like mom, you act so strong  
And she was barely holding on  
Wish I was gone (gone)_

_You think you had a bad day? 'think you had it rough?  
Taken all I can take, now I''ve had enough  
You think you had a bad day? 'think you've had it rough?  
Taken all I can take, now I''ve had enough  
Enough_

_It's too late now to tell them  
Why I'd rather jump than feel the fall  
Feel the love oh_

_You guys are so lame  
But I'm not to blame  
At least I'm awake  
And playing the game_

_You lie each night pretend you're alright  
Read my tattoo it says "screw you"  
'Just give it up' I learnt it from you  
From me?  
From you, from you, from you!_

_Hey I'm right here  
Nobody cares I'm in 8th grade  
No body-hair_

_Please don't go on  
There's nothing wrong  
But we're barely holding on  
Wish I was gone (gone)_

_Oooh_

_Keith, tell the truth  
Its time they knew  
If you won't speak up, then I'm going to  
We lost the house…_

_We lost the house!  
How'd you do that?  
It's not my fault  
It's all we have  
Oh he's not wrong  
Hey! I'm not glad  
But I'm barely holding on_

_In this part they started clearing the table angerliy_

_You think you had a bad day? You had it rough?  
I'll take it while I can. Take it all, I've had enough. (enough *repeated*)  
You think you had a bad day? It's more tough  
I'll take it while I can. Take it now I've had enough.  
Enough  
Shutup shutup shutup shutup shutup  
ENOUGH!_

I clapped Maddy noticed me and waved and she started walking to me.  
"Hey"she said I said hey back then I noticed some one I knew  
"Bryn!"I said with shocked "hey"he said awkwardly  
"ohh yea i forgot to tell you Bryn is Ariana's boyfriend"...

**_So hey and I think this chapter sucked so if you want I'll rewrite it soo yea that's it i know I ended up with a cliffhanger again (I'm so evil) and most of yous guessed right it is BRYN! :).  
Soo peace out my homies (lol stole that from sly)  
-Stacey_**


	5. Chapter 4-Jana?

_**Heya guys I'm back and I'll try to make this long and Yyyeeaa**_

**MEANWHILE AT STONEYBRIDGE** |

_Shannon Pov_  
Me and tom were in my house watching some movies then I started getting worried about Maddy and Rhydian."do you think they'll be ok?"I asked tom and he just lifted his shoulder and raised his eyebrow then the doorbell rang "I thought your parents aren't coming home till 10"Tom said confused  
"Probably they went home early"i answered as i slowly walk to the door i opened the door a fiery red hair girl stand in front of me."Jana!"I said in shock."yea uumm where's Rhydian his foster mom said he was with Maddy and I went to Maddy's house and a different family was there"she walked in  
"Yyeeaa Maddy and Her family went to Devon because got her dads DNA and well Rhydian went to them this morning"

_Jana Pov _  
What he's finding Maddy I was going to tell him i love him...wait probably he doesn't like he only wanted a wolfblood friend and when I get there I'll give him a kiss our first ever kiss."hey jana"i hear tom say and I say hey back  
"Guys i found Maddy's cousin Ariana in Twitter" Shannon shouted we looked at her photos i see Maddy changed look she has her hair curly and parted at the side and wears make up and i see a brown hair boy i think he's her boyfriend."I need to get a job i need to tell them something"I said  
"What do you need to tell them" tom asked "non of your business"i snapped  
"Just asking" tom put his hands up for defeat.  
"You can asked Bernie to get a job"Shannon said  
"I guess I could"i said

**MEANWHILE AT DEVON** |

_Rhydian Pov_  
"Bryn your in here and you never told me" I shouted as my veins turn black i hear Maddy telling us to go somewhere private we went to the woods "Rhydian they could have seen your veins"she said."Come on Maddy you've been keeping stuff from me"i said "like what"she said  
"like what?!you never told me my own brother was here"  
"Well I called him this morning to tell him Ariana is missing him is that wrong"she started to cry."Maddy I'm sorry" i pulled her close to hug i wiped her tears."I'm sorry too Rhydian,that I didn't tell you about Bryn when you got here" i leaned and kissed her about 25 seconds we parted.

**_Hheey I think that was pretty long right?..but I tried and my friend is making some Maddian stories but she's not uploading yet and yyeeaaa  
-Stacey 3_**


End file.
